


Musing

by ceshaughnessy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Coronation, Gen, White City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceshaughnessy/pseuds/ceshaughnessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a short interlude before the Coronation, Gandalf ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LOTR Community's FLF "Short and Sweet" Challenge, July 2010
> 
> Theme: Fixed-length ficlet: Short and Sweet 
> 
> Elements: 350 words
> 
> Beta: Dreamflower

“Musing”

They pay no attention to a wizard as they scurry about, preparing for the most significant day Minas Tirith has seen since the defeat of Sauron. It is the crowning of the first king Gondor has known in countless generations, and I am thrilled to be taking part.

I watch them with amusement as they run to and fro, reminding me of a pack of hunting dogs hot on the trail of a frantic rabbit. Everywhere I look, evidence of the momentous occasion is making its mark on the White City. Travellers from faraway places arrive daily. The people of Gondor seem to take the activity in stride. The air is filled with an excitement and anticipation I have not felt in Middle-earth since. . .well, I am not certain I have ever sensed an atmosphere quite like this.

I retire to the inner rooms of the Citadel where a weary wizard might take some rest before the evening celebration, pausing before the door to the mighty Throne Room. My eyes trail to the Steward’s place where young Peregrin Took had knelt and sworn his fealty to Denethor. It was a rash act, yet one committed with the lad’s genuineness of heart. The Steward had eyed the youth with a hunger for information; I knew he would do naught but use Pippin for his own purposes.

But when I had seen Pippin clad in the silver and black livery, the White Tree of the King adorning his chest and the look of hopeful pride in his eyes, I recalled how much he had already endured. The journey had tempered him with strength and purpose. At that moment my heart had leaped with pride and I suppose it had shown in my face because Pippin had graced me with one of his engaging smiles. Ah, hobbit fortitude is truly amazing.

***

I lower the gleaming crown with a smile. Aragorn answers with a smile of his own before turning to greet his people. King Elessar places one foot in front of the other, taking the first step on a journey of peace.


End file.
